


Are We Mates Or Not?

by Fanfictionreader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionreader/pseuds/Fanfictionreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Thin Walls by Tassos. Here is Tassos Story... http://archiveofourown.org/works/663513<br/>This follows Stiles and how he reacts toward Derek and what he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Mates Or Not?

Stiles slammed the front door of his own house and stormed up to his room and slammed the door. He spotted his window open and rushed and slammed it down and locked it. Stiles growled and paced his hands flexing into fists and relax and fists again. He heard a hard rap on the window.  
He turned around and snarled when he saw Derek squatting in the window branch.  
“Go away I don’t want to see you!” Stiles snapped and turned his back.  
Derek rapped the window again, Stiles stuck out his middle finger at him.  
Derek snarled and sank his claws into the two inches of wood and with a grunt thrusting the window breaking the lock and he swung in.  
“GET. OUT!” Stiles snarled his hands curling into fists.  
“Stiles stop being irrational,” Derek snapped.  
Stiles jaw dropped and started at him incredulous, “You bastard!” he grabbed an object which was a glass with a little of water in it and flung it at Derek. Derek ducked in time and it shattered on the wall.  
“I will not ask you again, get out! I don’t want to see you again!” Stiles shouted.  
“What is your fucking problem!?” Derek shouted back his eyes bleeding red.  
“You are, and your lack of consideration of my feelings!” Stiles snapped.  
“What did I do wrong?” Derek growled.  
“You liar,” The Stiles mocked Derek’s voice, “You are my mate and I love you there is no other. Bullshit! If you had an consideration of my feeling at all, you would have just told Erica NO! Yet you couldn’t wait to fuck her when she came into heat!”  
“I am Alpha I HAVE to help her,” Derek argued.  
“As a MATED Alpha, you DON’T HAVE TO HELP HER! Even if you HAD to help her it wouldn’t bother me to be involved, but NOOOOO you had to get all possessive and tell me that no one can touch me!!”  
“YES, because YOU are MINE!!!” Derek roared.  
“And what, you don’t think that you belong to me as well. What happens when she gets pregnant with your pups, do you have ANY IDEA WHAT EFFECTS THAT WOULD HAVE ON ME??!!!”  
Derek exhaled breathing harshly.  
“Stiles…”  
“Just get out, I am done with conversation. Just leave, go back to your slut, she is better for you than I am.”  
Derek stared at Stiles before walking towards the window.  
“By the way, don’t send any of your lackeys over here anymore. Any research you want go to Lydia and that goes for all humans in the pack too. Just stay away.” Stiles demanded and walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him and locked it.  
Stiles leaned his back onto the door and slid down, his eyes filled with tears, he brought up his knees and sobbed on them.  
Derek had left Stiles room ran into the forest howling his sorrow and frustration.  
\---  
Several days passed and Stiles thank God that all this drama happened during summer break or he would have seen the members of the pack. He ignored all phone calls, he even ignored Lydia’s call and texts. He was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling lonely as ever. Stiles buried his head in the pillow fighting back tears that threaten spill. He felt the door close vibrate and assume it was his dad getting home.  
“Genim Stiles Stilinki, I am very upset with you!” He heard Lydia’ voice at the doorway of his room.  
Stiles groaned and buried his head deeper into the pillow.  
“How dare you ignore my text messages and phone calls. No one ignores me.” Lydia snapped.  
“Consider me scolded now please leave.” Stiles muffled voice said.  
“Don’t think so,” Lydia said and Stiles heard the window open and closed  
“Stiles, hunny,” Lydia whispered.  
Stiles snuggled deeper into the pillow trying very hard to ignore Lydia.  
“Did you get him out?” he heard Jackson’s voice.  
Stiles groaned loudly whines, “leave me aloneeeee.”  
“Come on Stilinki, come out from under the pillow and talk to us. We know what happened,” Jackson said unnaturally soft.  
Jackson laid on his side next to Stiles and pulled the pillow away. Stiles didn’t fight much, instead he curled into Jackson. He felt Jackson stiffen, Stiles felt the air move as Jackson and Lydia communicate with their hands. Jackson sighed which meant he lost and Stiles felt Jackson hand combing through his buzzed hair.  
A silence settled among the trio and Stile exhaled loudly.  
“Why did Derek have to do that to me?” Stiles whispered.  
“Well there are two reasons,” Lydia stated, “One is a woman’s way of thinking and it simple, Men are pigs. The other one is an honest one. Derek doesn’t know what to do, He is a new Alpha after all. Can you really expect him to be perfect from the word go? Derek does truly regret what happened between the two of you. Stiles, I would like you to give another chance. I already scolded him myself and opened his eyes a little. He has Peter, so if he could swallow his hatred toward his uncle and ask him how to be a good alpha none of this would have come to passed.”  
Stiles snuggled deeper into Jackson’s chest.  
“Would you let Derek come by?” Jackson whispered.  
Stiles shrugged  
“Do you miss Derek?” Lydia asked  
Stiles shrugged and then nodded.  
“Ok, he will be here tonight,” Lydia promised.  
Stiles exhaled and rolled onto his back giving Jackson a chance to get up.  
“Am I selfish?” Stiles asked softly.  
“Yes, but rightly so, Derek is yours as you are his.” Lydia said patting Stiles back.  
“I have half a mind to shack up with another guy to make Derek feel what I feel right now.”  
“That is not a good idea, Derek would probably kill that innocent person.”  
Stiles sighed and looked at Jackson and Lydia.  
“I’ll be here if he ever comes and he better have a damn good apology.” Stiles said getting up and heading to the bathroom.  
“He will,” Lydia promised and they both left the room as Stiles went into the bathroom.  
Stiles turned on the shower and turned to searing hot, steam billowing out and filling the bathroom. Stiles stripped off the sweat pants and stepped in the hot spray, groaning in pleasure and pain as the hot water danced on his skin which is slowly reddening.  
Stiles grabbed the hard scrub ball and poured his axe body wash on it and lathered it up.  
“Stiles?” Stiles heard Derek’s soft voice.  
Derek reached out and placed his hand on Stiles shoulder, Stiles stopped himself from melting into the touch.  
“You can come in if you wish,” Stiles whispered.  
There was a long moment before Derek eased his body into the shower wincing at the hot water.  
Derek reached out to hug Stiles, “Don’t,” Stiles said and Derek froze.  
Stiles turned around and used the hard scrub ball and grabbed one of Derek’s arm and scrubbed starting with his hand and up to his shoulder scrubbing harshly in Stiles mind trying to scrub off the scent of Erica off of him. Derek seemed to understand that and bared his punishment without complaint. Stiles scrubbed every inch of Derek’s arm and torso. Stiles paused as he stared at Derek’s lower region. Derek gulped praying that Stiles wouldn’t use the scrub ball on that part of him. Thank Stiles skipped to his legs and resumed his angry scrubbing.  
Stiles put the scrub ball down and looked at Derek’s soapy chest.  
“Have you heard what I said?” Stiles said.  
“Yeah and I am sorry that I didn’t consider your feelings and I really hurt you and I am sorry,” Derek said his voice betraying nothing but honesty.  
“And…” Stiles prompted.  
“And I am your mate as you are mine and I belong to no one but you and I will not let anyone touch me and/or I won’t touch anyone without your permission.” Derek said with great difficulty. Stiles knew why it was hard for Derek, Alpha never submitted and Derek just submitted.  
“How far would you go to get me back and prove that your words is the truth,” Stiles said.  
“Anything.” Derek promised.  
“As far as you letting mark you in a most basic, primitive way,” Stiles said staring into Derek eyes.  
Realization flashed followed by a flash of red as Derek battled with the alpha in him.  
Derek clenched his fists and let out a soft growl and made a short nod.  
“Get on your ass and spread your legs,” Stiles commanded.  
With a low growl Derek got down sat on his ass and his legs widen revealing his lower region. Stiles grabbed his cock and aimed at the lower regions of Derek and peed all over Derek’s cock.  
“Lift your cock,” Stiles stated and Derek obeyed.  
Stiles peed on Derek’s balls and watched as the yellow liquid splash against the soft sack and Derek’s cock. Staining them with the scent of Stiles. Stiles stopped peeing and got onto his knees and faced Derek. Derek had a scowl on his face his eyes blazing red and he was not please. Stiles rest his hands on Derek thick and hairy thighs and leaned forward and bravely slotted his lips against Derek’s. Derek’s lips didn’t move but Stiles could feel Derek relaxing slightly. Stiles got up and turned off the shower and grabbed Derek’s hand and pulled him up. Stiles walked to the bedroom door and closed it and locked it and went to the window and shut it and closed the curtain.  
He went back to Derek and yanked the shirt that Derek was trying to put on and threw it to the ground and wrapped his arms around Derek.  
“I… I forgive you. Can you forgive me?” Stiles whispered into Derek’s chest.  
Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and nuzzled his face against Stiles neck.  
“I do.” Derek whispered.  
Stiles pulled back and slotted his lips against Derek which Derek responded this time. It was soft growing more intense soon they were nipping and stuffing each other tongue down their throat.  
Stiles grabbed Derek hands and placed them on his ass and Derek smirked and picked Stiles up and felt Stiles legs wrapped around Derek’s waist.  
“Want you now.” Stiles panted rubbing his hard cock against Derek’s fine hot abs.  
Derek growled and tossed Stiles on his bed and covered him with Derek’s own body.  
“Same here, want you now!” Derek growled his eyes blazing red.  
Derek grabbed Stiles legs and pulled them apart and yanked him closer and Derek ducked his head and licked a strip over Stiles pucker.  
“Holy F…” Stiles groaned arching.  
Derek is determined to avoid Stiles cock as a small revenge for peeing on him and he won’t let Stiles touch it either. Derek growled and jabbed his tongue into Stile tight hole making Stiles yelp.  
“Derek just fuck me already, its been too long,” Stiles whined.  
Too long indeed, Derek licked another strip and then braced his body over Stiles. Without a word of warning Derek plunge his thick cock into Stiles.  
“FUCK YES!” Stiles moaned, his hands clutching Stiles back his nails digging in. “I miss this Derek and I am glad I have you all to myself.” Stiles moaned and slammed his lips against Derek’s.  
Derek growled and thrust hard, grabbing Stiles hips and bring him down as he thrust up making it rough for both of them.  
“God, you animal,” Stiles moaned as Derek continued the rough treatment. Stiles reached for his cock and Derek snarled and bit Stiles forearm lightly.  
“God Derek” Stiles whined his cock hard and angry the tip leaking pre-cum.  
Derek snarled and pounded into Stiles’ little body listening to the curses, grunts, moans, and whines that coming from Stiles. Derek love this, he love Stiles.  
“You want us to belong to each other well you got it.” Derek grunted pounding into Stiles.  
Derek slammed his hip into Stiles thrusting deeper making Stiles squeal which send delicious shivers down Derek’ spine and he held Stiles close as he felt his knot grow locking Stiles to him.  
Derek thrust once more and snarled as he came, his cum coating Stiles insides. Derek’ knot grew large causing Stiles to cry out as his cock spew out cum splashing Derek and his own chest. Derek smiled as he noticed the amount of cum. It proved Stiles never had sex or masturbated during their several days separation phase.  
Derek snarled again as his knot released another set of cum, Stiles moaned and stared at Derek. Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles softly.  
“This is the first time you knotted me?” Stiles whispered snuggling against Derek’s hard warm chest.  
“I meant business, babe,” Derek said and nuzzled Stiles neck.  
“How long does the knot last?” Stiles ask curling lacing their fingers together.  
1 hour, maybe 4 hours.” Derek said shrugging.  
Stiles yawned and Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles.  
“Night,” Stiles whispered.  
“Night.” Derek said softly and the duo went to sleep.


End file.
